The Old Married Couple
by krustykrabpizza
Summary: In which Jesse finds it in himself to 'pop the question'. future!blesse. Oneshot.


**So this is the first piece I have written in a while. Don't hate me! Just recently, this has become my favorite ship. I think its the hair.**

**Reviews make me a very happy person and very happy people write more fanfictions. Check my sources.**

* * *

><p>There was rarely conflict between Jesse and Blaine, and when there was it was over what Chinese place they would get take out from that night. They got along as one might expect, Jesse ever concerned about his locks, and Blaine always telling him he looked fine. Blaine constantly fretting over his schoolwork and Jesse persuading him to blow it off in turn for an extra kiss. It was a very 'The Notebook' style relationship. Although polar opposites, they bonded because, well, they were completely in love.<p>

As per usual, Blaine was hard at work, typing his life away on a term paper for his U.S. history class. His dorm was much too small for Jesse's liking, but when they were together, they made the space work.

Jesse found intelligence undeniably sexy. Perhaps that is why initially, he'd been interested in Rachel. Jesse loved how Blaine would read him a children's book in the courtyard, just for kicks. He loved how, occasionally, he would have to remind Blaine that his glasses were on top of his head instead of them running off. But most of all, Jesse loved to intercept Blaine from his studies for a minute or two. Instead of the usual, which consisted of a hefty make out session followed by (or sometimes during) a foreign film, Jesse had an agenda.

"Hey" Jesse breathed as he scared Blaine half to death from behind by wrapping his toned arms around Blaine's middle. He chuckled as Blaine jumped and began to kiss along Blaine's ear.

"Babe, I'm busy" Blaine replied, although he made no move to stop the larger boy.

"Oh stop it, you." Jesse almost growled as he lifted Blaine and met their lips.

With Rachel it had been pure fun. A silly little high school fling, and nothing more than that. This was totally different. This was Blaine Anderson. The love of his life. With Blaine, it was the real freaking deal. No fling. No drama. Just love. And, well, sex.

At this point in time, Jesse St. James had Blaine up against the wall, torsos seemingly glued together, hands tangled in Blaine's de-gelled hair. Even though the pair barely fought, there was always that battle for dominance. As soon as Jesse thought he had Blaine pinned, the ex-Warbler swung them around so Jesse was the one with his back against the wall, and Blaine had his arms on either side of him, their mouths never once breaking the kiss. "Not so fast, St. James" Blaine had said as he began to kiss along Jesse's jaw line.

Jesse let out a sexy kind of chuckle, one that he knew made Blaine melt. "I do what I want" he replied in such a seductive tone that Blaine let out a sound somewhat like a whimper. Before Blaine could realize what was happening, Jesse had him on the bed. Blaine was under Jesse, looking up into his blue eyes with such longing that he had to bite his tongue as to not beg for another kiss.

Jesse found this to be the perfect opportunity. Here they were, Blaine practically begging to be touched, Jesse having the power, as well as a ring in his pocket.

"Hey, Blaine" he said casually, always smooth. Always.

"What?" Blaine asked with such curiosity he almost couldn't contain himself. That was always Blaine's downfall. Caring too much. Always wanting something too bad.

Jesse knew this was his weakness, and decided to prolong it. The more power he had, the better. He decided he was being a bit cruel, though, so he began to kiss Blaine's neck, occasionally nipping at the stubbly skin around his jaw.

"God, Jesse. Just tell me!" Blaine whined, verging on sounding like a too-eager child.

"Well, you know, I was wondering" Even though he was nothing if not suave, he felt nervousness creeping up on him. "If, I don't know, you would maybe, ah, give me your hand in you know, marriage."

He stopped kissing Blaine then, to see his reaction. Blaine froze. No words escaped his lips, which made Jesse all the more skeptical of his decision to ask. Blaine was never quiet.

"Are you serious?" Blaine was dumbfounded. This had been anything but expected. The couple had only been together just a year, but already he felt a connection with Jesse that he hadn't felt with Kurt. "Yes. Absolutely yes." Blaine was beaming. Jesse was beaming. Two fools in love the painting would say if this moment were captured.

The two became entwined in pure joy and longing. They were to be married, these lovebirds who no one expected. They may grow to be an old boring couple who does nothing but play bridge and watch Antique Roadshow, but Jesse knew that would never happen. Blaine would be a fabulous professor and Jesse knew he would make it in the theatre community. They didn't need drama. They didn't need fighting to become closer. All they needed was each other.


End file.
